The present invention relates to load balancing, and more specifically, to systems and methods of load balancing for points of interest (POIs).
When traveling out of town, travelers generally visit POIs located in the area that they are visiting. Generally, the travelers make lists of POIs that they would like to visit while staying at a particular city or area. Far too often, the travelers stay at a particular POI for extended periods of time. The extended stay at a POI may cause the POI to become overcrowded, which in turn, may cause a decreased enjoyment of the travelers' experience at the POI. In addition, the travelers may end up visiting fewer POIs than originally intended.